


To Noise Making (Sing) - Part 2

by littlelucifermotherfucker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelucifermotherfucker/pseuds/littlelucifermotherfucker
Summary: It wasnt a dream. A fleeting visit, and more unanswered questions.Oh and you have the flu.
Kudos: 3





	To Noise Making (Sing) - Part 2

To noise making (sing) – part 2 

It was quiet in the house. A cold snowy morning outside. Your family had gone to visit relatives, but you had flu and had to stay home. Despite having the flu, you were doing well. It was cosy, and you could cocoon in blankets to your hearts content.you’d watched the hobbit again, and read the book twice.

Three months. That’s how long it had been since the dream you had. The dream you remember so well. So detailed and vivid. But It couldn’t be a memory. The hobbit is fiction, not real. Despite that fact whenever you thought about the company, and more specifically Thorin, your heart panged. Longing, and loneliness. 

Sighing you get up, the blankets trailing around you like a cape. You start brewing yourself a coffee when there is a lot of clattering and thumping upstairs. You’re startled and immediately assume it’s a burglary. You drop the blankets, with a small shiver, sneaking up the stairs to see if you were right. No point calling the police if its just one of your idiot brothers. 

Your back is against the wall, and you peek your head round the corner. You don’t see anyone, but you can hear them. A lot of grumbling, groaning and the clanging of metal. Staying still and quiet you listen for longer, your head darting around the corner when you hear footsteps.

They stop. You try to keep calm, looking down the stairs to the kitchen door. You can dash and call the police. If you’re quick enough. As you think about that, these speaking. 

“Where are we?” “How did we get here?” “Get off me!” There’s several from the sounds of things. Gruff voices, rumbling and deep. You think you recognise them. Then something undeniable. A language you don’t recognise. At least not from here. Not from earth.

Khuzdul. Soon after you hear another easily recognised voice. “Maybe there’s someone around who can help?” Bilbo baggins. “Why would they help?” Kili, which means. “Our burglar may be right.” Thorin. Your heart practically leaps for joy. 

It was real. It happened. You were there in rivendell. You sang to the company who took you in. You are still in shock, and quietly move back to the kitchen, stopping the coffee before it beeps. You take some shaky breaths, which turn into loud coughs.

You’re leaning against the counter, cold and with a headache coming on. You hear the company come down the stairs, following the sound of your coughs. The blankets are tugged back over you, and another coughing fit takes hold. Your throat burns and your eyes are watering. The door opens and the first thing the dwarves see is you. With a runny nose, red cheeks, watering eyes and four blankets tugged around your shoulders. 

They stand there staring in disbelief, not speaking. You forget the fact that they’re there rummaging through drawers to find some meds. All you find is an empty box. Finally you turn and see the dwarves staring. You wave awkwardly, coughing again.

“Y/n?” Thorin says so quietly. Again you wave and eventually manage to speak. “You should stay away from me. I have a really bad flu.” Your voice is croaky, and you are stuffy in your nose. Fili and Kili stifle chuckles. 

Thorin shakes his head. “Y/n you’re ill?” You nod in response, grabbing kitchen towel before sneezing. You need sleep. And warmth. Your teeth have started clattering from the fever and the next half an hour is dazed and blurred. You remember falling asleep with someone getting you warm.

You wake after a few hours. The house is still and quiet again. You leave your room, the only trace the dwarves were ever here is the muddy footprints all over the house.


End file.
